Talk:Lucifer
In Shin Megami Tensei III I think the Old Man in the Wheelchair and the Young Boy are both supposed to be Louis Cyphre. As opposed to listing Lucifer as a supporting character in Nocturne, I think we should list Louis Cyphre instead. Sure, it's a pretty thinly veiled pseudonym, but it's less super spoilery. Additionally, I think he's really supposed to be Louis. If you look at Louis Cyphre's design, it looks like the middle stage between the little boy and the old man in a wheel chair. What do you guys think? SeventhEvening 07:08, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Easy enough to change. Honestly, they never say what his name is, or who that mysterious woman in black is, so that would be on our conjecture. I just named them after what was available. Akkilmar 00:42, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::I know. It's a bit of an assumption on our part, and it doesn't explain who the woman is, but I think it's pretty safe to assume. I'll work on that a bit later. SeventhEvening 00:59, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Split? You think we should split Lucifer and Helel? BLUER一番 14:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Helel is just some bullshit title used by Persona3 to pad out it's resume. It should just be limited to the Persona3 section (seriously, take it out of the opening paragraph) ...Helel (persona) of course is a must if there are stats for him. But so is Lucifer (persona) Lucifer (devil) and Lucifer (character) :PS: ^About the above section, I wouldn't say that Lucifer's portrayal in Nocturne is the same as Luis Cypher or whatever. That is just Lucifer trying to be all David Bowie in SMT and other games. Luis Cypher is more like a guy on the street NPC than a character. I can't recall Luis Cypher ever being part of the plot.--Yksehtniycul 16:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ^err, actually Apparently he is not even called Helel in the original production... "Lucifer (ルシファー, Rushifaa), also known by his Hebrew name Helel (ルシフェル, Rushiferu)" At least the reading of the kana cited after "Helel" obviously looks like Lucifel, which is most likely based on the construction that non-fallen angle names end in "el". So in other words, probably Lucifel does belong on the same page as long as a decision is made to make separate pages for Dai Maoh Lucifer and Majin Lucifer.--Yksehtniycul 04:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding the 'Gallery' section This can be applied to other articles besides this one, but in any case - is it truly necessary to have the same piece of art appear many times in the gallery, if they only were taken from different games? For example, the original concept art] for Lucifer's demon form appears alongside his SMTII sprite, the P3 version of the original art, and a screenshot of his status screen in Devil Survivor, while in my opinion, the original concept art would be enough. I don't know if this was already discussed before, so if it was, excuse me for this, but I thought I should ask. Moonside 04:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose we should remove them for being redundant. BLUER一番 04:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well... This is unfortunate. Template cells with nothing entered into them no longer remain hidden and pressing the spacebar within the cells leaves a blank space but does not hide the cell's prescence at all. :/ Great Mara 12:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Put a Trivia or add in P3 FES Well, i was playing P3P the other day and, when i summoned Helel, the protagonist of Persona 3 shouted Lucifer instead of Helel i think someone should put that in a trivia or in the P3 FES section... i suppose it happens there too. : Actually only the male protagonist says Lucifer. The female protagonist correctly identifies Helel as Helel. Maybe it's because there's no sound file of him saying "Helel"? Luacas (talk) 11:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's because the male voice clips are from base P3, where Helel was Lucifer, and unlike the "new" Personas in FES and P3P, they didn't feel they had to record a new line, as Helel is technically a returning persona from vanilla P3. If I recall correctly, in The Answer, Aigis does say Helel.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) About Devil Survivor Did you know that one of the names Lucifer is known as is Luzbel? Persona 1 i added some informations from persona 1, i dont think its perfect yet maybe somebody could edit this 14:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC)